1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal for entering a coverage of a small base station, a network apparatus, and a method for operating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
During booting, a small base station operates in an active mode (i.e., a state in which the small base station emits radio frequency (RF) signals), and a network apparatus manages location information of multiple small base stations and information related to RF parameters.
A terminal selects to enter a coverage of one small base station from among detected small base stations, and requests registration to the selected small base station. If the terminal receives a response to the registration request from the small base station, the terminal can be provided with a service from the small base station. In this instance, the terminal may automatically select one small base station from among the small base stations detected on the basis of specified criteria according to an automatic closed subscriber group (CSG) selection method. Alternatively, the terminal may display a list of detected small base stations and receive one small base station input according to a manual CSG selection method.
Here, although only one small base station from among the small base stations operating in an active mode offers a service to a terminal, the small base stations other than the servicing small base station still operate in an active mode.
Due to the small base stations operating in the active mode, RF signals are unnecessarily emitted from small base stations on which a terminal is not camped, and such indirect signals may affect the served terminal.